According to Plan
by The Devil Wears Westwood
Summary: The universe always seemed to find a way to keep Tony Stark from doing his set task. However, this time he hopes it to be different as he heads to meet Pepper to ask her the ultimate question. Tony/Pepper Oneshot.


**AN**: Alright, I must admit, Iron Man 2 was a let down, at least in my point of view. However, I must admit there were several "aw" moments, several of which have inspired me to the writing of this here one-shot. So here is to hoping I do not take a good idea and completely destroy it! :D

Summary: Tony Stark prepares to ask Pepper the ultimate question. Will Pepper say yes to the most important request Tony has ever made? Tony/Pepper.

* * *

Firmly, his hand grasped the small, leather box. It fix in the space between a thumb and pointer finger, but for some unknown reason, Tony Stark had the urge to keep it locked in his palm. Security. Or was it something far bigger than that? Comfort? Or perhaps it was longing. A sense of hope that, if things played out in his favor for once, the context of the box would be settled on the slim, gentle finger of Pepper Potts. Scoffing, he had to wonder if the universe would be against him once more and ruined the day he had planned out. His last mission had been completed for a while now, so he hoped that one would not spontaneously appear before him. Nick Fury had given him no hints to fall on, which meant that there was no work for Iron Man to be keeping his ears open to hearing. He had left any means of communication behind, wanting no distractions to occur due to technology. However, he had been unable to leave the suit behind. He never could. Odd as it seemed, the suit was half of him, whilst Pepper had become the other. Very interesting combination, he thought to himself, as he sped down the road. Unable to resist, he shook his head at his own stupidity. The last time he had taken this path, he had stopped to buy Pepper strawberries. Huge mistake. Yet, he knew in his heart that he had changed. That Tony was reckless, careless, and forgetful. But the person he was now wasn't going to forget anything of importance ever again. He had to be a proper man for Pepper, he reasoned. Especially if he wanted her to agree to him. His heat nearly broke at the thought of a negative answer to his question. She had always been different. While other women threw themselves at him, Pepper would never be known for that type of behavior. It was one of the many reasons he loved her so much. And the majority of the reason why she was a respectable person, he added. Respect was not something he had always been on good grounds with. Yet, when he was still an irresponsible prat, Pepper had always had something no one else would of had. His complete, sincere respect. Keeping one hand on the wheel, the other once again took a firm hold of the leather box that was inside of his pocket; while his mind tried to decide the best way to present the question. With most things, he would often be blunt or beat around the bush when it came to telling something to his assistant. But with this, well, this was going to be different. It had to be, he decided. In her agreement, or so his mind had decided if she did submit, was going to be the official change of heart for Tony. Today would be marked as the day he became a well brought up gentleman in every aspect imaginable. Parking his Porsche, he slowly got out of the car, heading towards the entrance of Pepper's favorite restaurant. This would be the destination in which he chose to ask her the life changing question.

Pepper Potts sat at the reserved table, waiting for the arrival of Tony Stark. It had been almost twenty minutes since they agreed to arrive for dinner. Yet, with no surprise to her, there was still no sign of his arrival. Sighing, she almost decided to get up from the booth and leave. She could always have something brought up to them at the Stark home, she reasoned. Especially if Tony was busy working on something for S.H.I.E.L.D. Just as she was about to go through with the leave, the bell bounced at the opening of the restaurant, as several voices pipped up saying, "Look! It's Tony Stark!" It was to be expected she figured. Especially since the diner of her choice had been Applebee's. After all, who would have expected, especially in the middle of the day, for the billionaire to walk through the door of a common restaurant? A smile came across his face as his eyes hit her form, still sitting inside of the reserved dinner booth. Sitting down in front of her, he took a firm grasp on her hand, flashing her yet another cheeky smile. "You're late," she stated, gesturing to the lock that ticked behind her head. Tony let out a small chuckle, as he whipped his hand up to his face, taking off the sun glasses that still remained over his eyes.

Tony's jaw almost fell to the ground as he took in Pepper's appearance. She was wearing her hair in gentle curls, a baby blue dress outlining each curve of her body, as well as aiding the frame of hair around her face to draw out her eyes. "Late," he muttered the word, trying to figure out as to why he had been so. "Fashionably," he replied, flashing her a grin, which she met with a roll of the eyes. "Shall we eat?" he stated, gesturing to a nearby waiter, who all but ran to the side of the table.

"Hello and welcome to Applebee's, Mr. Stark and Mrs. Potts," he started, pulling out his pad of paper and pen. The way he had it pointed at Tony made Pepper believe he was going to ask for an autograph, and surprised her when he did not. "What may I get for you?" he asked, ready to take their order. Hm. A first, she decided, before telling the young waiter what she wanted. After he had disappeared, she saw that Tony's attention was completely focused on her. Also a first. He had to have something interesting planned. Or perhaps he was just trying to throw her into a semi sort of shock. A casual dinner, yet he had insisted that she appeared formal? Playing the game, she stroked the skin under her fingers once more, keeping their hands intertwined.

"Pepper, there is something, well, it is to some extent important, to others not as much. Yes, yes it is important. Very odd place to be asking though," he stated, a smile on his face after he finished his sentence. He could tell that she was confused, yet it was nothing new. He seemed to cause that sense to arise in her often enough. "Well, once you know the question, I'm sure you will understand why this is such an odd place to be asking," he added, removing one of his hands from hers and he dug into his pocket. Just before he did, the food arrived to the table. Well, that was fast, he thought to himself, but he continued to over look the waiter. Pulling out the leather box, he felt Pepper's hands pull away from his, covering her now open mouth. "Pepper, what I'm trying to ask is," he stated, pausing once more as he got in front of her seat in the booth, kneeling, "Will you marry me?"

Without a second thought, Pepper threw her arms around his neck, drawing him closer to her as her eyes spotted the beautiful, diamond flower engagement ring. Tony smiled into her hair, taking her reaction as a yes. For once, the universe had not been against him. For once, things had gone according to plan. And he was glad that they had.


End file.
